


Halloween Drabble Collection 2019

by SoftButchCassidy



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Halloween Challenge, Multi, ill probably update the tags here after halloween, see chapter notes for specific trigger tags, varies by chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftButchCassidy/pseuds/SoftButchCassidy
Summary: Collection of one-shots, one for each day of October! Mostly OCs!





	1. Day 1: Paranormal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list is [found here!](https://aplaceforrtprompts.tumblr.com/post/165949314829/halloween-prompts-free-for-use) (i'm hoping that link will work LMAO each chapter will be titled per day!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unnamed OCs, Mothman

“You did not.”

“I did!”

The Hunter scoffs. “It was probably a weird Fallen or something--”

“No, definitely not.” The Titan glares into the shadowy forest. "Couldn't have been."

The Warlock looks up through the trees, at gold leaves turned gray in moonlight. "I've heard about something like that before."

"Oh, come on, don't encourage him," the Hunter complains.

The Warlock turns piercing eyes on them. "Tales that linger here for centuries. This place is one with a history that outlived the end of days."

"What is it?" the Titan asks.

"A creature of misfortune. A massive black beast with eyes red as coals. Wherever it lands, death follows. It lurks here, as it has for centuries, before the Traveler arrived.”

“Here?” the Hunter asks, doubtful but reluctantly curious.

“Appalachia,” the Warlock informs them.

“I don’t believe it,” the Hunter says. They wave a hand dismissively. “You saw a freaky Fallen or something. No way you saw some mythical beast.”

“You’re literally a dead person brought back to life, and you find it too crazy to believe I saw some weird thing that’s lived in the ADZ for centuries?”

The Hunter scoffs again and leaps into the trees. They look to their Ghost. “Can you believe them? Nutters.”

Ghost snickers. “Right?”

They pounce between branches, watching the color-bleached mountains for danger. All seems well, and the conversation fades in their mind.

Until two red eyes glitter from the dark and shadow-black feathers rustle in the quiet.


	2. Day 2: Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aurora/Mikris, fluff

Aurora was nearly vibrating with her excitement. Mikris skipped after her, claws held tight in warm fingers. “C’mon, c’mon!”

Mikris chittered. “Love, what is it?” she asked for the millionth time. “You flew me all the way across the ocean!”

Aurora spun around and grabbed Mikris’ primary hands in hers. Her teal eyes shone bright. “Close your eyes!”

“Why?”

“Close them! Trust me, Mickie, honey.”

Mikris leaned in to bump her forehead gently to Aurora’s before closing her eyes. “Okay.”

“Good! Good, okay. I’ll guide you.”

Mikris let Aurora lead her through the exit of the Skiff. The air turned cold and crisp. It smelled like leaf litter, like Aurora’s void Light. She stepped forward carefully, fully trusting her wife to guide her.

“Okay, two more steps… okay, stop. Ready?”

Mikris chirped in agreement. 

Aurora’s voice was hushed as the wind. “Open your eyes, love.”

Mikris blinked her eyes open.

She gasped.

The mountains stretched in every direction. Unlike Felwinter, though, these weren’t snow-covered. These mountains were a sea of gold and red, bathed warm in the autumn sunlight. The craggy stone cliffs stood stark cold gray against the fiery foliage.

It was utterly breathtaking.

“Aurora…”

“I wasn’t sure if you’ve ever seen the fall leaves like this before,” Aurora murmured. “But I love to come here as often as I can around this time of year.”

“It’s… it’s so beautiful.”

Aurora’s fingers knit with hers. “I used to think it was the most beautiful thing in the universe.”

Mikris glanced toward her. “What changed? I can’t imagine what could be prettier than this!”

Aurora smiled and reached up to cup her face. “I met you.”


	3. Day 3: Horns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azren Kûl (corrupt Titan)/Sunmrak (Wizard)/Myrrox (Knight). Very mild body horror.

Azren woke with a searing headache. 

She screwed her eyes closed and grasped at her skull. Agony pulsed through her scalp. 

A tiny shimmer of peace touched her. "Azzy Azren!" chimed the warped voice of her Ghost. "What pain! Why do you hurt?”

Azren gritted her teeth. “I don’t know,” she managed. 

Gentle claws carded through her ragged silver hair. “Azren, beloved?” Sunmrak queried.

“Hurts,” Azren rasped. “Don’t know why.”

“Look up, dearest one,” Myrrox said.

Azren steeled herself and lifted her head. She squinted against the dim light and let her hands fall from her head.

Myrrox shifted and leaned closer. Her face split into a grin, her eyes glittering brightly. “I didn’t know humans could do that!”

“Do what?” Azren frowned. 

Myrrox reached forward and trailed her claws over Azren’s forehead. “It might be from us, too, but you’re growing horns!”

Azren sat upright, only to hiss and squeeze her eyes closed again. She reached up to feel rough chitin protruding from her skin.

"Horns!" the Ghost giggled. "That's strange, so strange!"

Azren scratched at the flesh around the chitin and drew her fingers back. Strings of coarse silver hair clung to her hand. "Why?”

“Our influence?” Myrrox suggested. “Sunmrak, cherished, you’re the clever one.”

Sunmrak scoffed and traced sigils with her claws. Ancient words murmured from her teeth. “I think it may indeed be that. So long you’ve lived and died with us, Azren, our magic seeps into your power. Taints it.”

“Taints,” Azren sneered. “Light or Dark, it doesn’t matter what words are given to this magic.” She traced the hard lumps on her scalp. “I had wondered if there were odd things happening. My armor, of course, but it’s just armor. My eye has seen more and more every passing day.” She blinked, and the black mist curling from the glowing green in her eye socket seeped thicker down her face. “Even my skin…”

Myrrox trailed her fingers down Azren’s arm. The Awoken shimmer had a strange pattern. It wasn’t like the rippling of light on water, not anymore. It curled and coalesced like thick smoke. “Beautiful,” she purred, sounding awed.

“You’re evolving,” Sunmrak guessed. She cupped Azren’s face, empty eyes gazing at her, as though longing to see her. “You are growing stronger. More powerful. Your might will surpass that of any Hive before. It manifests this way, our genetics spilling into yours…”

Azren snickered at that, and even Myrrox snorted.

Sunmrak shook her head. “Alright, in the literal sense, maybe it was that, as well! It’s not often that a relationship like this occurs.”

“The other humans are too foolish and cruel,” Azren said.

“A product of magic, or of our physical intimacy, I’m not sure,” Sunmrak said. “But you grow stronger either way.”

Their claws scraping the growing chitin soothed her. Azren settled into their touches. “I welcome it,” she murmured. “A new test of my willpower. Much as it hurts, it’s nothing. I’ll overcome it, and bear the signs of my victory with pride.”

“You will be stunning with horns,” Myrrox said. “All will quake in your presence. They will kneel before you…”

“Your voice implies you wish to be the first,” Sunmrak purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Come stop by my tumblr @lesbianeliksni


End file.
